monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chemichelonian
Found in the most dangerous regions of the desert, the Chemichelonian is a force to be reckoned with. Belonging to the Pseudowyvern class of monsters, this wyvern shares similarities in body shape with Ukanlos, Akantor, and Odeibaterasou, although it is much smaller; about the size of a Barioth, and somewhat flattened, like a pancake tortoise. Its turtle-like, purple, wingless body, is dominated by a wide, flattened shell. This shell rises up on an angle, and bears a pinkish membrane, connecting it to a cannon-like nodule atop its back. This appendage evolved from the same body part that gave rise to Odeibaterasou's sand cannon. A head, like a spined Matamata, can be extended on a long neck, to grab at passing prey, which includes whatever is within reach. The Chemichelonian is essentially blind, as its small eyes are nearly useless, relying mostly on smell to detect its surroundings.The Chemichelonian's entire body is in effect, one giant chemistry beaker. It burrows deep underground, ingesting various mineral and crystal deposits, that are stored internally. These deposits encrust much of the monster's back, manifesting themselves as crystalline, salt-like mounds. The bulk of these minerals, are stored within the monsters shell cannon, where they are broken down, and placed in breakable fluid sacs. When the Chemichelonian is in danger, a combination of these sacs are broken at once, whereupon they are mixed within the cannon, and fired as a devastating blast. While typically peaceful, as a result of their heightened position within the food chain, Chemichelonians are quick to enrage, rapidly changing from lethargic predators, to rampaging behemoths, blanketing the landscape in a variety of caustic concoctions. Ecology Chemichelonians are born blind, deep below the desert, in underground streams. Like baby sea turtles, they must clamber from the cave floor, into the water, before prowling Hermitaurs catch wind of them. Once in the water, those that survive encounters with Plesioth, and Pariapuria, sink to the bottom, for their first meal; mineral rich mud. It is the initial chemical and crystal elements within the mud, that fuel the baby Chemichelonian's chemical cannon. At first, the cannon can only release an oily, caustic slick to deter predators, but as the Chemichelonians grow, the cannon's capabilities are enhanced. From there, they make their way upstream, feeding on plankton, fish, and of course, mud, until they reach the desert surface. It is then, that the former Hermitaur prey turn the tables, growing fat and strong on Hermitaurs, Genprey, Apceros, and anything else unfortunate enough to cross their paths. A Chemichelonians mineral reserves are easily depleted, and they must frequently return to the underground streams to replenish whatever chemicals were lost. Attacks All Chemical attacks inflict corroded status, which burns through weapon sharpness and ammo incredibly fast. Bite: A typical Ukanlos bite, that may inflict poisoned. Shellshock: Withdraws into its carapace, and releases explosive gas to knockback the hunter. Stomp: Slowly raises one foot, and slams it down, releasing a traveling shockwave. Toxins: Spurts a jet of poison from its cannon. Shell spin: Withdrwas into its shell, sliding erratically into the hunter. Defensive foam: Oozes defense-lowering foam from its mouth, and bites the hunter. Tail whip: Ukanlos tailwhip. Shell-jump: Jumps into the air, and withdraws into its shell, inflicting KO if its lands on the hunter. Chemical cannon: Fires 3 balls of chemicals at the hunter, inflicting burned or poison. Roar: Raises its head and roars. Inhale: Creates a vortex from its mouth by rapidly opening it beneath the sand, sucking the hunter in. Burrow: Burrows into the ground, and pops up somewhere else, after releasing several exploding chemical balls. Charge: Pseudowyvern charge. Poison tackle: Drips poison from its cannon all over its body, then tackles the hunter. Furnace beam: Releases a massive chemical heat wave in front of it. Chemical mortar: Launches a slow-moving, arcing ball of explosive chemicals at the hunter, dealing AOE damage. Furnace charge: Uses internal furncace to fire heat blasts at glowing points along the ground, while it stomps around the area. Chemical wallow: Shakes shell, clearing off chemical deposits, and inflicting crystallized. Mineral spikes: Shakes tail, sending damaging mineral spikes flying in all directions. Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern